


Tangle

by anemptymargin



Category: Imagination Movers (Show)
Genre: Disney, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-12
Updated: 2010-11-12
Packaged: 2017-10-13 04:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemptymargin/pseuds/anemptymargin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another one of Dave’s plans goes awry and the boys end up a tangled mess of limbs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tangle

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the (LJ) slashthedrabble prompt #270 “appendage(s).” Also by a (LJ) fandomsecrets secret that reminded me that they’re still slashy, even if few know it.

One minute they’re a tangle of limbs - eight arms and eight more legs… flailing and grabbing for purchase. It had started as a simple enough plan involving skateboards and a really big balloon - it hadn’t gone as well as expected.

“Ow.” Smitty grumbled as a thick arm - Scott? - hit his shoulder. It was quickly followed by an entirely different arm around his belly.

“Here Smitty, grab my hand.” Rich’s voice spoke calmly from somewhere under Smitty, but beside Scott.

“I’m out, guys! I made it out of the tangle… everyone just hold still…” Dave’s voice instructed in the dark room.

“Easy for you to say.” Smitty sighed, the arm around his waist patting him on the jumpsuit. He grabbed tight and rolled - managing to make it off of Scott but onto someone much more angular.

Rich groaned. “Okay, now you’re on me. Hah. Okay, here… take my other hand.” His free palm snaked between them, grasping for purchase.

Smitty swallowed hard, feeling his face flush hot as the palm found something else entirely. “That… that’s not my hand.”

“Oh.” Rich sounded almost disappointed… almost. He gave a gentle squeeze, and then let out a soft chuckle before pushing sideways to grasp Smitty’s hand.

Scott groaned and scooted away from the pair, reaching out in the dark until he found a wall. “Okay, now who is closest to the lights?”

Rich knew full and well the switch was close to the door - probably not four feet directly to his left… but admitting it would mean letting go. “I don’t even know where *I* am.” He lied.

“I know where you are.” Smitty chuckled, squeezing both hands tight. Boldly, he wiggled his body tight against his friend’s. “I’ve got you.”

“Yeah, you’re holding me down.” Rich found himself grinning and responded with an equal squeeze, raising the stakes by tilting his chin up and finding Smitty’s lips for a silent kiss.

“Okay, I’m on a wall…” Dave volunteered, sounding like he was already almost halfway across the wheel room. “I’m going to walk the perimeter until I find the door… just nobody move.”

“Okay.” Scott whimpered, tapping his sneakers against the wall until he found a corner to sit in more comfortably.

“I’m definitely not going anywhere.” Rich replied.

“I’m staying right here.” Smitty added, placing another silent kiss against his friend’s jaw, with a soft laugh he squeezed their tangled fingers.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fictional parody in no way intended to infringe upon the rights of any individual or corporate entity. Any and all characters or celebrity personae belong to their rightful owners. Absolutely no money has or will be gained from this work. Please do not publicly link, repost or redistribute without letting me know first.


End file.
